The Woes of a Deserginater Driver
by Wicked Is My Life
Summary: When Elphaba is talked into driving Galinda and Fiyero to a party, disaster is bound to occur.


**AN: This was written a while ago in the car ride to Florida over spring break, and I almost didn't upload it because I really don't like it and it's not that great. But then I said, "Oh well, what the heck", so here it is. And sorry Fiyero is a little _too_ OOC.**

* * *

The Wicked crew was piled into Galinda's car, with Elphaba driving. Galinda sat in the passenger seat, and Fiyero had the back to himself, of course. Elphaba gripped the steering wheel tightly, teeth gritted, back hunched over slightly.

"I can't believe I was talked into this", Elphaba muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Elphie?" Galinda bounced in her seat.

"I said, 'I can't believe you talked me into this'" she repeated louder.

"Oh, come on Elphie, it'll be fun! You need to get out every now and then. A party's the perfect way to socialize! Plus, you know we needed a de… de…. deserginater driver!

"_Designated_ driver?" Elphaba questioned dryly.

"Yeah, that!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Fiyero burped from the backseat.

Elphaba whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Could you be any ruder?"

Galinda giggled and turned on the radio to a pop station. She turned the knob to high and the music immediately filled the small car.

Elphaba instinctively took her hands off the wheel and covered her ears.

"Please, Galinda, can we listen to anything but this?" she complained with a pained expression on her face.

"WHAT WAS THAT, ELPHIE?" she yelled over the music.

"I said, 'CAN YOU TURN IT DOWN A LITTLE!'"

Galinda couldn't hear her, and began to dance in her seat, closing her eyes and swaying her head to the music.

The song ended shortly and a new one came on, inciting cheers from Galinda and Fiyero. It was another bubbly pop song that Elphaba thought sounded exactly the same as the first one.

"Make a right here", Galinda instructed.

Elphaba began to turn, and Galinda quickly yelled out, "No! Wait! Left! Go left!'

Elphaba swerved to the left, almost slamming into an SUV turning right, receiving a long honk from the car in exchange.

She shot Galinda a look, who replied with, "I think it actually was a right".

Elphaba sighed in exasperation.

When the song reached its chorus, Fiyero raised his head and belted out,

"OH BABY, BABY, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!"

Galinda cheered.

Elphaba groaned.

"Glin, open the windows so the people can hear me!"

Galinda obliged and rolled down all four windows.

The rush of the freeway mixed with the music and Fiyero's "singing" created an _interesting_ atmosphere in the car.

"Fiyero, why would you drink _before _you go to the party?" Elphaba yelled to the backseat.

"Huh?" he replied in confusion.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't get it.

"OH BABY, BABY, YOU KNOW THERE IS NO OTHER BUT YO-OU!" Fiyero yelled out the next line.

"Get off here, Elphie", Galinda said.

When Elphaba merged to the right lane to get off at the exit, Galinda called out, "No! We get off at the next exit!"

Elphaba quickly got back in the middle lane, only to have Galinda shout out, "No, I think you do get off here!"

"Which one is it, Glin?" a panicked Elphaba asked.

"Get off! Get off!"

Elphaba made a last-second attempt to get over in the right lane. The car made a sharp turn, and began spinning out of control.

"Elphieee! Omioz!" Galinda cried.

She tried to steer the car back on track, but ended up driving straight through the metal barrier, plummeting down the grassy hill and slammed headfirst into a tree. The three of them were shot forward, and then slammed back against their seats after the impact.

"Ozdamnit", Elphaba slammed her fist onto the steering wheel.

Galinda let out a long, high-pitched scream that slowly died down after about 10 seconds.

Silence.

"Are we dead?" she whispered softly.

"What do you think, Glin?"

Galinda opened the car door and clumsily ran up the grassy hill in her silver stilettos and hot pink mini dress.

"Help! Help!" she began waving her arms around at the cars flying by on the freeway.

Elphaba quickly ran out to get her before she killed herself.

"Come on, Galinda, don't stand by the side of the road like that."

"I hope we're not going to be _too _fashionably late", Fiyero leaned against the hood of the car.

The front was banged up pretty good and smoke was coming out of the hood, Elphaba noticed as she came around the front.

Galinda followed, and stopped in her tracks when she saw the damage done. She stood in shock for a moment, mouth open, then whispered, "my…car".

Galinda began to weep silently for the loss that was her expensive car. She eventually pulled herself together and slowly made her way over to Elphaba, sniffling all the while. Holding onto her arm, she said,

"What are we going to do, Elphie?"

Elphaba sighed and looked around her.

Galinda's car was totaled, they were stuck on the side of the freeway, and it was getting dark.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed speed dial one. After two rings, Nessa picked up.

"Nessa? We're in a bit of a fix. Galinda's car is totaled".

There was a long pause in which everyone waited in anticipation for Nessa's disapproving reaction.

"Yes, I know," Elphaba said into the phone. "Could you come pick us up?"

A few moments later Elphaba hung up the phone and turned around.

"She's on the way".

"Oh thank goodness!" Galinda cried.

Elphaba leaned against the side of the car and looked at her watch. It had already been an hour since they had left. An hour lost. An hour in which she could have been studying or reading her new thriller. Oh, the woes of being a deserginater driver.

* * *

**AN: Not the greatest, but hopefully it cleared my writer's block.**


End file.
